Ren's Experience in Safeway
by Quack-Sama
Summary: what did Ren forget to do!


This is my very first story... EVER... so PLZ email me with sugestions (it would really help, exept if its about spelling.. i already know it sucks --')

It was a warm sunny after noon in down town Tokyo, as Ren walked the streets in his grumpy mood. He was thinking of ways to torture Yoh and that blue haired child named Horo Horo. But unfortunately for Ren Yoh had tagged along because he was concerned about his lover. But in Ren's little heart a piece of him still loved Yoh in a way that seemed un-normal for him. As the two walked side by side, there was constant silence. They continued to walk until Ren had realized something he should have done hours ago. He had forgotten to use the facilities before he had left. He was now panicking in a childish way. His Knees were bunched up together with his hands on his crotch. He was bouncing around in a frantic trying to figure out what would be the best plan. Meanwhile Ren was doing what looked like a demented dog trying to attract a female to mate with; Yoh had spotted an answer to all of Ren's problems. Safeway. The best store alive, well other than Cosco... but it held all the solutions to their problems.... In this case a bathroom. Yoh exclaimed "Ren- sama look over there, its Safeway"  
"Yeah what about it!", Ren cried in a pain so terrible that it was worse then his English dub voice.  
"I think it has a bathroom that you can use", he answered in his happy laid back voice, As though the problem didn't exist.  
At this point Ren began to dash to Safeway, his purple eyes focused on those big automatic opening doors. He was getting closer; he could imagine himself savoring that sweet feeling of standing there... Over the big porcelain bowl... And letting it all out...  
"Ahhh what a beautiful feeling", he thought as the big doors opened before him.  
He had gotten into Safeway, but then he noticed that Safe way was actually very big and confusing. He panicked again for a while but kept his cool and smart look... For about 11 seconds, then began to scrunch up and waddle around Safeway looking for this bathroom Yoh had spoken of.  
Meanwhile the laid-back Yoh walked into Safeway to the sound of an intercom giving out awesome prices on meats, young children crying to their parents about wanting a cheap stuffed animal, and the cries of pain of a 12 year old Ren needing a bathroom. That was pretty much the only sound he needed to hear considering that's how he would fallow his love... Which was emitting a hilarious cry which Yoh thought was very cute. Yoh took off from his position at the door to the direction of which he could hear his chum.  
While Ren had gone on his journey throughout the many rows and columns of shelves, and sometimes into them he had found Horo Horo Randomly looking at tooth paste. While Horo Horo found it amusing to watch Ren suffer from a full bladder, He decided to tag along and laugh at the poor undeserving Ren. He began to get Koror do melt ice and puddles of water while making a dripping noise. As Horo Horo made bad jokes out of Ren's problem, Ren could only think of death penalties for the air headed Horo Horo. Even Koror was snickering at him. Witch was sad considering that something more then half his size.  
Yoh had caught up to the pair of complete opposites, while one laughed in amusement the other cried in pain. But finally Ren's prayers had bean answered... He had found.. THE BATHROOM! YES THE BATHROOM! THE BATHROOM WITH THE WHITE WALLS AND TILE FLOOR! THE BATHROOM WITH THAT ROLLY TOWEL THING THAT NEVER RUNS OUT (unfortunately it had 2 red stripes going horizontal so that meant it was almost out).... But anyways on with the bathroom.... THE BATHROOM WAS SHINNING AND SPARKLING JUST LIKE GOD HAD BLESSED IT! THE BATHROOM ALSO SMELT LIKE FLOWERS (Ren's favorite smell).  
Ren dashed into the bathroom slamming the door behind with a hollow sound. Yoh and Horo Horo just stood out in the hall listening to the tinkling and sighs of relief from Ren. The only other sound u could hear were Horo Horo and Koror making quiet little giggles while they were hunched over in a two person/thing circle (Horo Horo of course was he thing). Yoh just stood there watching the door waiting for his lover boy to come out looking cuter again. He really did not like the Ren he had just witnessed.  
Finally Ren came out. He was a new man! Errrrr.... Child... As the door opened Yoh's face had gone from a frown and turned UPSIDE DOWN! Of course Ren thinking so highly of himself did not notice the blushing Yoh- chan and casually walked forward past the two boys and down the oriental isle. Yoh chassed after his Ren-sama with a bounce in his step. Horo Horo looked up from his little two person/thing group and took a look around. He was alone... With a used bathroom... Horo Horo got a thought.... And a mischievous look came upon his face.... He gave a glance at Koror and Koror understood that glance, considering she had known him for along time and understood the language of the idiots. Horo Horo Skipped to meats isle and grabbed some Skinners hotdogs and skipped back. He bounced into the bathroom and closed the door consciously with a look of anticipation. Seconds latter from out side that bathroom door you could hear cries of laughter from a single person and the swirling water going around and around in spirals over and over again.


End file.
